Blood Stained Princess
by Leelee225
Summary: Valerie Winters is a famous vampire, but isn't known as Valerie shes known as 'Blood Shadow'. She's killed thousands but not only humans, and people say the only thing that follows her path is black blood, thats where her name was created and why people fear her. But when she joins Cross-Academy what will happen, why did she even join?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo! A re-edited version of Chapter 1! I think this one is way better and if your one of my readers that read the original 1st chapter please tell me your opinion.**

**Hope you enjoy and if so please review/favourite/follow to the journey of Valerie Winters.  
(And yes I changed the name)**

**Chapter 1**

**Valerie's POV**

I've been told many times that I'm cruel. There are rumours floating around this world between vampires and vampire hunters, those rumours are about Blood Shadow, in other words they are talking about me.

I love the screams from people and vampires, them crying for mercy. They deserve it all for what they've done to me, yes the pain is revenge and now it's a game. Only one saved me and then two more rescued me from my own despair when he left.

"Valerie. We've arrived"

Two boys named Riku and Richard, brothers. Richard has green eyes along with short brown hair, Riku has blue eyes and dark red hair. Both boys are around the age of 15-16 and are fairly tall. These two are my only family I have left, and I there's.

They may think I rescued them but it was them who rescued me. They're parents had died in a bush fire around their house, and i found them laying there in the ashes. I pitied them then took them in. Though at that time I was lost and full of despair, they made it disappear and I'd die for them and I've killed for them.

"Riku, we will be heading to Kuran's office"

"Would you like me to put the bags in your room?"

"No, Richard and the driver are already on that. You come with me"

"Of course Valerie"

I jumped out of the jet black limo and onto the grounds of Cross Academy. The midnight air had snow falling gently onto the path giving it an enchanted look. Trees covered in crystal snow and my black hair scattered with melted droplets.

My own eyes are a silver/grey with tints of red that could be easily spotted amongst the clouds. Long wavy black hair that sways in the wind and a slender structured body. I'm also a Pureblood just like Yuki Cross.

"Valerie, be cautious for once"

"Richard. I see you're done with the bags"

"Of course"

I smiled as he opened up the huge doors to Kaname Kuran's office. The welcoming wasn't warm and fuzzy as most people would wish. Two sharp knifes flew towards me before being stopped in mid air.

"Now Kaname, is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Killing people mercilessly is how ladies act?"

"Touché"

I paused for a moment before looking around the room. Lightly painted black walls with a tall book shelf and a wooden desk, a long dark pink sofa and two wooden/leather chairs. It's fairly big and fits a white bathroom.

I sit down on the chair across from Kaname while Riku and Richard stand on either sides of me. The scent smelled of rose's and in the middle of the chairs and sofa is a small wooden table with a card and flower.

I skimmed through the opened part of the letter. _It was from the Kuran Princess, Yuki Cross... Intriguing. _I smirked before a dark red and black flame dissolved the item completely.

"She must taste so sweet and innocent, I might like a lick of her blood"

"Valerie you will not touch her"

"Excuse me? I'll do whatever I want"

I got up to leave, the current convocation was over. _Maybe I'll leave a little gift._ I smirked once more and the room was imminently covered with dried blood. It stained the walls and carpet, you could see it everywhere. Though the sight was memorising.

"I must say, I've become rather fond of it"

"It suits you well"

"Kaname, you know this blood serves to protect its master"

"It's a rather rare skill and magic"

"Indeed it is, nobody else in this current existence has the power. It's almost completely extinct"

He didn't replied and turned towards the window. Birds chirped joyously, the noise was intoxicating. I wished to make the noise disappear but I restrain myself.

"Tell me, what does this girl mean to you"

"She's the most precious thing in the world to me"

"Quite sweet aren't you? You know he's coming for her, you'll have to act fast"

He glared at me and I chuckled at the reaction. _Lost your cool, Kuran?_ I was finished and he knew it. All the questions I wished to be answered and that could be answered were gone. I slide open the door so there's a gap.l

"Kaname, you're not the only one in this chest game. I'm here to win"

"I know"

"Then be prepared for surprises, and things you never anticipated. Play the game well Kuran, I want to be entertained"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"  
"Good"

I nodded to Riku and walked outside. _This game has just begun and I'm gonna play with everything I've got._ Richard came out after giving his regards and appeared next to my side.

"Would you like to keep the blood there"

"The vampires already know a Pureblood's here and it's not just Kuran"

"The point of the blood?"

"Richard, this way they know. I'm the Shadow"

He knew what I meant and we continued to my room. I could hear the commotion down stairs, whispers and murmurs. The worried aura and concern filled the dorms and corridors.

"Do you think it could be her?"

"That's impossible Rima, isn't it?"

"That's not true Ruka. I heard there was a sudden student transferring to the Night Dorms"

"Where did you hear that Shiki?"

"Akatsuki do you know anything?"

"No, what about you Aido?"

"No..."

I heard about the people down stairs before. Rima Toya, Senre Shiki, Aido Hanabusa, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo and Seiren Haruka. _So... Those are Kuran's ponds..._

**I hope you enjoyed! I think it was much better then the previous 1st chapter. Please review/favourite/follow my story and Valerie Winters journey.**

**Remember as well this is just a introduction to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you guys are all hating on me for changing the first chapter T_T... Why must I be a perfectionist!? Why!**

**But yeah, I'm working on my writing style here so if you could please tell me what you think! I know it's annoying when someone's style changes but I'm kinda new to writing so much. Yeah... but i did like this style a lot so i may stick to it.**

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty or any of their characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Valerie's POV**

A pleasant, distant feeling... alone... with the dead, the ones you killed... But remember they captured you then they asked you why, they question you... ask you over and over why you killed them... after that, you learnt to get more powerful, stronger and to never leave anything but that blood... and then... no ones able to analyse it... Your a sinful monster, and you love it that way, you love the torture, the screams of pain, you love it all... You beast...

The dream repeated each night, images of dead body's and my face smothered in their blood. Their souls begging for freedom from the darkness... Then i start running away from them...

"NO!"

I wake up screaming. Heart pounding out of my chest, sweat pouring down. The heat fills the room along with the shadows of the past.

"No! It wasn't real! It can't of been real!"

The door swung open and Richard appeared at my side. Whispering gentle words into my ear, i started to sob into his shirt. _It couldn't of been real... _I kept crying and he sat there holding me tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw them... The test tubes and the torture that they put me through"

I shiver at the memory, the horrid memory... Everything was white but then they'd push me under and dots would appear, and screams of pain... Those screams were from me... I became enraged. Those memories were the ones that made me despise humans.

"It's alright, your safe"

"They're still looking for me... They want me back"

I kept sobbing louder. _I won't go back! I won't! _The room was turned black after that. We sat there in the darkness, him holding me while I cry. I can hear whispers and murmurs from across the hall, vampires to scared to come closer but still gossip with one another...

"I will make them pay. Everyone will die at my feet for what they've done"

Even through the sobs my voice stung with hatred and a strong will. The power eliminated from me, drifting outside and you could tell the vampires were running back to their rooms. Trying to avoid any conflict between themselves and me. _Blood Shadow. That is my name, and ill show them just how powerful i can be._

"The times nearing each day. Until he comes back and he will help me as I will him"

I didn't care that Richard didn't like him. He and Riku would always pause when they heard me talking about him, but I would continue each time. He helped me escape from them, he taught me how to become more powerful.

"I'm going to get dressed. Richard you should do the same and I'll meet you and Riku after class"

"But Miss its daytime"

"I know. I'm going to join the Day class today, but you and Riku will stay here until I return"

"Alright Miss"

He bowed before leaving and I sat there for a moment. I get dressed into the day class uniform and smile._ I think this will be intriguing._ I skip outside, my black hair swaying in the light breeze. I let it hang loosely while I walked, it sparkled in the sun and my eyes stung as the light beamed.

I arrive at the class room and open the door. The teacher is already there and all eyes are on me. I whisper into the ladies ear and she nods.

"Class this is our new student. Please introduce yourself"

"My names Valerie Winters and I do hope you all take care of me. I haven't been to school in such a long time"

I said it as innocently as I could. The boys swooned over me as I sat next to Yuki. _Great now this will be the most annoying day ever. Then again it should help._ I didn't smile, the act was merely for the class.

"Hello Valerie! I'm Yuki"

"I've heard your a guardian"

"Ummm. Yes I am"

She replied awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. I sighed quietly before leaning my head on my hand. _History. Its so boring when you know everything that happened, especially when you witnessed it yourself._ I yawned this time very loudly and the teacher stopped and turned to me.

"Miss Valerie, is something wrong"

She said it with a sting in her tone and I smiled innocently once again.

"The only problem here is that you sound like a frog and you're quite a snooze. Don't forget the fact that you make absolutely no sense since you have no clue how to teach, and it sounds like you don't even know what the hell history means"

_There goes a vain._ I smirked and everyone had their mouths gaped. _What can I say, your boring._ She snapped the pencil in her hand and everyone sweat dropped.

"I've always been taught to be honest"

Once again, being honest pays off. Oh and there goes another vain! She pointed to the door and I just looked at her with a face that said 'As if lady'. She growled and continued the lesson but kept giving me dirty looks. _What a great start._ I could see Yuki at the corner of my eye, sweating and giving me cautious glances.

"Hey Yuki, I need to talk to you outside afterwards"

"Ahh... Umm"

I glared at her and she nodded furiously. _Better. _The rest of the lessons flew by fast with a lot of murmurs every time I back chatted the teacher.

***DING DING***

"That's the bell class. I'll see you tomorrow"

I yawned and start walking to the door. My mind drifted around with new ideas of how to deal with the situation at hand._ I could always attend these classes and Night Classes as well, then again someone such as Zero and Yuki will get suspicious. Then there's Kaname Kuran, I won't be able to get close enough to Yuki without being in the Day Class or being a Guardian, and hell knows Cross won't let that happen._

"Valerie! You said you wanted to talk to me!"

Snapping out of my deep thoughts I can see trees and a stable. _Must of forgot about that... _I turned to Yuki and she looked very cheery. Me on the other hand, I look emotionless and cold.

"Indeed"

That one word made her stop a mere few inches from me. I turned around and started walking to a tree and leaned on it before closing my eyes. _Another vampire is approaching. No, two vampires. Zero and... Shiki..._

"Yuki. Look behind you"

She did as told and there Zero stood with the Bloody Rose pointed at my head. I sighed and lifted my weight off of the tree so I was standing.

"Zero! What are you doing, you can't shoot her!"

"Yuki, she's a vampire"

Yuki herself looked like she had been shot by a bullet with her face turning very pail as she turned to me. She stood awkwardly and Zero pulled her closer to himself.

"It takes one to know one Zero"

"What. What does she mean Zero"

"Now don't you dare point that thing at me"

Zero tried to resist the order given to him but his vampire blood wouldn't hear of it. He narrowed his eyes at me and gritted his teeth.

"Whats going on Zero?"

Yuki asked but he couldn't reply as Shiki came from the trees, calm and relaxed he put his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and turned to him and waved to the Guardians with a smirk.

"Looks like we must be going. You should do the same, Night Class is about to begin"

I said coolly before disappearing into the trees with Shiki. He led me to a bridge and he stared at the water. I did the same and leaned on the cold metal.

"Let me guess, Kuran sent you?"

"We were told you are Blood Shadow, though you act like a kid playing a game"

"Ignoring my question? Fine. Yes this is all but a game to us Pureblood's"

"You're a Pureblood?"

"Of course, why do you think Zero put down his gun?"

We stood there in absolute silence, enjoying the breeze that brushed against our skin. This isn't half that bad. But it was true, it was and is a game for me. Nothing more then a way of passing the time as I wait. I have my own ponds and pieces of the chest game, as does Kaname and Rido. But we will get to that later.

"Why did you come to this Academy?"

"Because it has all the pieces... this is the exact place i must be"

"I see"

"Hungry? Got a pocky-stick here you can have"

He mumbled as i shoved him the Pocky-stick into his hands. I smiled at the gesture as he chewed. The sun had set and the night air felt beautiful on the bridge, along with the calming stillness of the water.

"Am i the only one who thinks Blood Tablets taste bland and dry?"

"You're defiantly not the only one"

"Well ain't that good to know. Maybe i should go into town for a bit..."

"You're not allowed to leave school grounds"

"So you'd rather me to drink the blood of a student?"

I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. I knew that he didn't want that nor did he want me to go into the town but i have to have blood, and i don't mean from a Blood-Tablet.

"Fine. We go into town"

"You're seriously going to regret that decision"

Before he could change his mind i grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the gates. I ran down the stairs and onto the streets and wait for him to catch up. He looked bored but concerned with all the rumours about me and killing. Though these rumours are normally true.

His hands are in his pockets and he's wearing the Night Class uniform. _I didn't notice until now, huh. Im really bad at this, noticing thing._

"Will you kill your pray?"

"Seriously. If they live they'll turn into a level E"

He didn't reply as we kept walking. I sniff the air in deep hopes to find the scent of blood, and am welcomed by a dark corridor with signs of life.

"You stay. I am not going to be responsible for making you going to the wacko house"

"What"

"No questions. I go and kill then ill bring you the body when I'm done"

I didn't wait for him to answer and ran inside. My eyes turned a dazzling red which made my senses loose all sight of reality and then sucked into the sensation of blood.

There was a lady laying down in a long dim pink dress with a green coat. The colours don't look good on you lady. She stared into my eyes, entranced in a terrifying void. One that no one can escape from.

'Kill her' those words swirled in my mind. I started walking slowly towards her, she kept trying to back away but she was at a dead end. I pounced.

"NO! Help! Somebody help!"

She screamed and cried until my fang were deep inside her neck. In a matter of seconds her pulse stopped, and her limp body gave way. I let the blood pour through my veins, the blood stained my face and cloths like a second coat of skin. I was usually quite more torturous but i knew i needed the blood before my lust for it would cause me to loose control.

I hadn't eaten in three days and for a pureblood such as myself, the energy i lose when using my powers would cause me to need more blood. I licked my lips and dragged the body behind me until Shiki was able to see me.

"Don't say a word, or ill really make someone scream"

I tossed him the body and he drunk from it as if he hadn't tasted the sweet sensation before. _Though, these tamed vampires only drink from Blood Tablets... _It made me sick thinking about it, never again being able to taste the blood of a human. It's an insult to our species.

"I must admit I'm still ravenous"

I said, licking the blood off of my fingers. He only stared at me, but not angrily, no it's a soft, wondering stare. He was determining whether or not to allow me or go warn Dorm President Kuran. _Although it would have little effect._

"You would kill students if you don't get to eat here?"

"Yes, i would"

"Just how many more kills are we talking about"

"Im not sure. As a pureblood i need blood to freely use my powers"

"Alright"

"Im glad we settled that without a tragic death of a Night Class student"

He smirked and so did i.

**Thankyou for reading Chapter 2 of Blood Stained Princess and i hope you enjoyed! If so please review/follow/favourite!**

**And i'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
